What I Was Hiding
by ImaginaryDreams123
Summary: After encountering the Door Lord, Marceline joins Finn, Jake, BMO, and Princess Bubblegum to try to get their stuff back. But when stopped by a door, they all find the treasure of friendship and perhaps even new-found love. Later chapters contain mature material.
1. What Was Missing

"Stop, thief!" cried a voice as a tall, yellow-skinned, goofy door-hat wearing gymnast broke into my kitchen from a… wait, that isn't my front door. In fact, I've never seen that door before.

"Yo, door-bro!" I call out, holding up my ax-bass. The man-like creature turned his glaze to me with that dumbfound look on his face. With a swift movement like I had never seen in my thousands of years of existence, the man was in front of me. "Hey! Why are you breakin' into my home?" In response, the weirdo made a dash for my favorite picture. "Oh, no you don't!" I lifted up my bass and threatened to crash the sharp ends onto his hand, but he drew back and I ended up hitting the ground-man, was I off-and knocked my picture over. "Shoot! How dare you-!" Light. Bright, hot, burning light. Damn it, I hate the sun when it gets like this..! I was weak and useless to its power as I fell onto my knees and backed away from the door the Door Lord created, hissing in defiance, I had no choice but to surrender.

"Marceline!" called the same voice from before. It was Finn's voice… When did he get here? "Are you okay?"

With a weak voice, I answered, "Yeah…." Through my hazy eyes I saw Jake and… Princess Bubblegum. Odd, she wasn't wearing her usual getup. Instead it was replaced by a pink hoodie with a single magenta stripe, her long hair now up in a pony tail instead of down. And, of course, she had on a simple pink dress and pink boots. She looked so cute, too. I haven't always been a big fan of change but, this was nice… It was just B.G. being B.G.

"Don't worry," Finn responded when my three-second observation was over. "We'll get him…!" With that, Finn plunged through the door containing the big ball of evil. Then Jake and Bubblegum followed along.

My first impulse was to pull Bubblegum back in here, to have her stay away from the thing that corrupted my skin and left burn marks. But, I realized she was immune to the Sun's fierce power. I wish I was immune to it, too… Sometimes, I felt really left out of things like the adventures Finn and Jake go on, or the parties that Bubblegum throws during the day…

With a final sigh, I pulled together my extra large sun hat and my very long, yellow, rubber, cleaning gloves, grabbed my ax-bass and headed out along with them, floating right behind Bubblegum who was redder in the cheeks as she paused to take a few breaths when they were stopped by some door that was covered by lumps with neutral-or was it displeased?-faces. The stone that outlined the door had some writing on it. _This Door shall yield to No Command save for a Song from a Genuine Band. _

"What is this cripper-crab?" asked Finn as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"It's the door of the Door Lords, Finn," stated Bubblegum. "We used to lock but they kept breaking out… because they're Door Lords."

Bubblegum had a good heart, but it was just so much fun to tease her and watch her get flustered, I couldn't help but put my own two cents in. I looked down at my hand and smirked. "They broke out because you let them live…" I chimed. All Bubblegum did was growl… Darn, maybe I can squeeze out some more from her later, but her growl was utterly adorable.

"The door said it will open for any genuine band. Let's try making a song just like the door said..!"

"Can I be the jerk of the band?" Shoot, I wanted that! Oh, well, bass and/or lead singer for me. "Because that's the important part of a band's success." With that, Jake scrunched his face up.

Wait a minute… all we need to do is make a song and we can go through? "I know how we can get through this door," I reported to the whole. "We're gonna lay down a chill jam…." I strummed my bass a bit and looked down at the cheering Finn. "Just keep it cool, got that, princess?" I couldn't help but tease her again. Her pretty pink face would always get a bit pinker.

She huffed and took off BMO's face. She sat down with the little, cute robot dude and started to press buttons, causing him to giggle. Jake got out his viola and started to play wonderfully as Finn laid down some beat-boxing noises.

I strummed my bass some more and floated up a bit.

"_La da da da da, I'm gonna bury you in the ground…_

_La da da da da, I'm gonna bury with my sound…_

_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face, I'm gonna…-"_

"Marceline," called Bubblegum from where she was. "That's too distasteful…!"

She… doesn't like it…. Couldn't she tell that this song was meant for _her!? _She doesn't even know what this song was going to imply…! "Oh… You don't like it…?" Well, if she wants something a bit more tasteful, I'll give it to her! "Or do you just not like _me?!_" I floated back to the top of the door and started to play my bass again.

"_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, is that what you want me to do?_

_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do!_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, and I'm not sweet enough for you…_

_Is that why you always avoid me, that must be such an inconvenience for you, _

_well…! _

_I'm just your problem…~! _

_I'm just your problem…~_

_It's like I'm not even a person, am I…?_

_I'm just your problem….~_

_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do…~_

_I shouldn't have to prove nothing to you…~_

_Sorry that I exist, I didn't mean to be on your black list, but_

_I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you….! So, _

_Why do I want to…~? _

_Why do I want to….~?!_

To… To bury in the ground, and drink the red from your- UGH!"My eyes glanced down and there she was, looking up at me with a look of bewilderment and fascination. Then, I noticed what I was about to say right in front of her! I-I can't finish the song! I don't know what to replace the ending with! If I tell them the rest of the song, they'll know! Glob, why did I have to pick _this _song to sing! I looked over and saw the faces on the door were going back to their displeased selves. Wait… does this door want the truth? How well was I doing anyway?"Stop staring at me!" I cried out at mostly the innocent Bubblegum who really didn't do anything as I floated down and came face to face with her. "You threw me off!"

"C'mon, everybody! Don't stop now! The door was just responding!" Finn exclaimed, obviously excited that they were making progress. And, they were. It was actually going along very well, but… ugh, why did Bubblegum have to look at me like _that?! _"We have to find what was missing!"

"I know what was missing, talent!" Wow, Jake could play the jerk of the band pretty well. "I'm getting out of here, you hacks! Talentless hacks!" He cried before storming off.

"Yoiks," I said to amuse him and then chuckled to myself.

I noticed Finn had sat down and reached into his bag. "Maybe to be a genuine band, we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds! Let's take a noodle break!" Before my face and before Bubblegum's face, Finn held out a block of dried noodles. "C'mon, it'll help!" He offered. Well, we can't have just dried noodles. I floated back to the door where we escaped from my home and into this unknown land with the accursed Sun. "Wait, don't you go, too!" Aw, he was upset, that's so sweet of him.

"I'm just going to get stuff to cook that." I laughed a bit when he had already taken a huge bite out of the block of noodles. On that note, I escaped into the door and grabbed a few things returning only a minute later. "I'm back, yo!" I called out to make my presence known. I saw BMO and had him come over. "C'mere, baby." I said as he laid himself to let me plug a wire into him to heat up my portable stove-thing which was already set with a pot of water.

A few hours had past and I was finally able to rid myself of that huge sunhat of mine along with my gloves. "Pasta, water…" said Finn for some reason. "Getting hotter…! A song about noodles?" He offered happily.

"No!" Both Bubblegum and I barked with serious looks on our faces which quickly vanished when we all started laughing, enjoying our pasta under the stars.

"For our next attempt," started Bubblegum. "_I _want to be the lead."

"Sounds cool, my bud," Finn responded. It seemed like a good idea to me, too. If she can handle a kingdom and science experiments, I'm sure she can handle music, too. From out of nowhere, Jake, who now appeared to be some punk d-bag, walked into their territory.

"Jake, you're back!" said Finn, stating the obvious.

"Shut your face!" commanded Jake who was still obviously pursuing the jerk-band member role. "I came back for the music…!"

"BMO," Bubblegum said to the robo dude. "Execute song structure alpha." As Bubblegum pressed a few buttons, BMO made a little tune. After that, she just started to instruct everyone to do something. Only after a few moments of playing, it was getting hard to keep up with the beat. Jake threw down his viola, and keeping with the same tune on my bass was getting to be a pain. "Just stick to my blueprints!" Bubblegum offered to help keep us going, but BMO, the poor little robo dude, had a little melt down and couldn't keep up.

"One more time?" Finn suggested to her.

"I may have…" Bubblegum began, red in the face. "…miscalculated…."

Well, this seems like the perfect opportunity to tease Bubblegum. I've always wanted to see just how embarrassed the perfect princess could get. "Ha!" I exclaimed. "You weren't as perfect as you thought!" She really wasn't, and, for so long, I wanted to teach her that it's fine to make mistakes. This is just a prime example that she should have listened to me. "Guess you can't judge me anymore…." I got right up to her face, a huge smirk practically painted on my face.

"I never said you had to be perfect!" Bubblegum retorted. Is the girl really starting to grow a pair? I like where this is going. It's about time she released some anger.

"Alright, time out, guys," Finn said in a nervous tone.

But, of course, it went unheard as I sucked together some saliva and spat it out at her. And when it land, Bubblegum did nothing but stand there in horror, gasping and getting prepared to say something, but no words were forming. So, instead, she decided to just walk away, Finn calling after her and I, for some reason, edged her on by hissing at her. Glob, I was such a jerk….

"Whatever…!" I started as tears were beginning to form. Wait, tears? I never cry! Then again, I never felt like such a jerk before, nor did I feel this upset, even when Ash and I broke up. Why on Earth did I have to anger her? She didn't deserve any of that. All she was doing was trying to help us get through that door, and here I am being a total butt to her and saying she's not perfect. I really couldn't stand to see myself, and I'm glad I can't. "Ugh!" I cry in frustration as the tears I kept hard to fight back were stinging and the lips that wanted to release my tears quivered. "I'm out of here, too!" With that, I got my bass and flew towards the door from which we were brought here. And as I left, I could only here Finn saying my name. Did he see my tears? He sounded a bit worried, but I hated myself so much I began to ignore those around me… I guess you could say it was a bad habit of mine. My mom always said it's because my friends are a part of me and since I hate myself it was in my nature to ignore them.

So, there I was, floating away from Finn and Jake and trying hard not to even glance at Bubblegum. She of all people shouldn't see me cry…. Wait, is that Finn singing?

"_Everyone, Bubblegum, I'm so dumb, I should've just told you what I lost_

_Was a piece of your hair…!_

_Now it's gone, gone forever, _

_But I guess it doesn't matter when I just had all of your hair….~_

_Oh, just had all of your beautiful strands and were even my friends…." _Finn looked up and saw the door brightening up. Guess he figured out what I figured out a while ago.

"_What am I to you?" _Am I playing my bass?

"_Am I joke or am I your brother? _

_What am I to you?_

_Do you look down on me because I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand? _

_I just wanted us to get together and play in this band,_

_Last night was the most fun I ever had,_

_Even liked it when the two of you got mad at each other," _Finn pointed at Bubblegum and I and I couldn't help but smile as I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine. And then, that awful feeling was lifted. I might not be too happy with myself still, but the look in her eyes wanted to make me cry from how beautiful she was, it made my heart pound as I felt this overwhelming feeling in my heart take over my mind and soul-yes, I have a soul, some vampires have souls, get over it.

"_Oh, you are my best friends in the world. _

_Best friends in the world, you are my best friends in the world._

_That's right, I'm talkin' about the two of you girls. _

_And you, Jake, _

_I wanna sing a song to you and I refuse to make it fake…!_

_What am I to you?" _What the hey, I'll help out my bro-human.

"_Am I joke or am I your brother? What am I to you…~?_

_Do you look down on me 'cause I'm younger?_

_Do you think that I don't understand? _

_I'll forget that I lost a piece of your hair,_

_I'll remember the pasta that we shared over there…~_

_You are, You are my best friends in the world…!_

_You are my best friends in the world…!_

_That's right, I'm talking about the two of you girls…_

_And you, Jake…._

_I'm gonna sing a song to you (Ahhh….~) and I refuse to make it fake_

_(Ahhhhh ahhhhh….~) Make no mistake that I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real, it'll make this door break….!" _

Well, I guess the song worked, for now we came face-to-face with a hardly-lit room. And there, sitting on the floor eating a sandwich, was that weirdo yellow Door Lord who threatened to take my prized picture.

"It's over, Door Lord!" claimed Finn.

"So hand over our schtuff!" Jake followed.

And all the Door Lord did was shake his head and started to say something that Finn didn't understand. "I totally get it," I said to the Door Lord. "He may have stolen our treasures…" I started to explain, then I allowed Bubblegum to finish, in which she responded with, "… And in doing so he showed us…" from this point, Jake stepped in to help explain. "That the real treasure is friendship!" With this, the Door Lord looked pleased that we had figured it out.

But, we weren't amused, so we kicked the snot out of him and got back our belongings, which Jake handed out.

So Finn's missing treasure was Bubblegum's hair? I should probably give him the talk some day….

Jake got his "blankie" back. Didn't see that one coming.

Lil' robo dude got his controller back, and the cutie started to act like a cowboy.

Then he took out a black rocker shirt and handed it to me. "Marceline, here's your rock shirt." Wait a minute, that's not mine. I mean, it _was, _but I gave that to…

"It's mine!" called out Bubblegum as she raced towards the shirt. "That's mine…"

She still had it? I'm surprised. I thought she would've thrown it out right after I gave it to her. "You… kept the shirt I gave you…?" I could feel my cheeks get warmer and pinker.

"Yeah…" she confessed. "It, uh, means a lot to me…" When she said that, I could feel my heart pounding. So, she does like me…! The awful feeling from teasing her earlier had returned, but I'm glad she likes me. This whole new feeling made me want to cheer and finish that song from earlier. Then again, I never have seen her wear it.

"But, you never wore it…"

"Dude, I wear it all the time!" she said as she pulled it on over her dress. "As pajamas." She wears that shirt as part of her pajamas… A whole new feeling began to take over as images of the cute princess wearing nothing but this shirt and her underwear flashed into my mind. It made my cheeks burn a bit more as they dusted from pink to red.

"Wait," said Finn, as he looked at me. "If that's Bubblegum's shirt… what were you missing Marceline?"

Why was I there? I mean, technically nothing of mine was stolen, all that happened was the Door Lord threatened to take my favorite picture, but it's still back in my home. _I guess you could say I was missing you guys,_ I thought to myself. So, there I was, blank in the face as they found out I didn't have a reason I could out-right say.

"Wait a second, wait a second!" Finn exclaimed excitedly. "You don't have a thing! You just wanted to hang out with us!"

As much as he was right, I had a reputation to uphold. So, I turned into my ultimate form and chased after him. And, finally, we could all go home.


	2. What I Was Hiding

"Well," I sighed to myself as I eased myself into the warm water of my filled tub. "That was a fun day…" I allowed a simple chuckle to surpass my lips as I took a sip of some cherry juice. "Mm.. Delicious…." I commented after I finished my glass.

I placed the empty glass on the floor where my arms could still reach, my long, black tresses curling in the water as I sunk slightly lower and allowed my thoughts to overtake me.  
What was that…? Did I seriously cry when I hurt PB's feelings? I haven't cried since… since…. Shoot… How long had it been…? Oh. That's right… it was when I told that bozo, Ash, to get out of my life. He really did hurt me, though. I wonder if PB felt the same way? Probably not. And what the grape was with that look she gave me when we were totally jamming it out?! And what the grape was that really odd, really warm feeling?! PB, even if I did like girls, was totally not my type…!

After another good twenty minutes, a yawn came. Then another. I picked myself up and floated to the mirror, taking my towel and proceeding to dry off, placing my hair in a ponytail. Well, guess it's time for this old horse to hit the hay. I hovered above my bed, but, for some reason, I couldn't sleep. My arms felt empty. And I felt… lonely? Maybe…. I sighed exasperatedly and got up and pulled together some jeans and a rocker tee. Maybe she'll still be up…. Or, maybe, she's trying to actually sleep at three in the morning. Oh, well. Guess we'll find out.

The thoughts that overcame my mind as I bathed were now starting to return as I floated in the dead of night to PB's castle. Then some more thoughts waved in when I reached her window and I saw the elegant princess still clad as she pulled on her pajamas. Just how long had she been awake? Before I could stop it, a wide grin that threatened to tear the flesh off of my face began to paint itself on my lips.

My eyes were cast to the pink flesh of the princess's nice body. She was a bit curvy, but very healthy, too. She had some nicer, fuller hips than I do, that's for sure. And she has the cutest, roundest little butt I have ever seen in all of my one thousand years. How her pink boy-shorts just clung to her butt and thighs.

As her hands moved up, so did my eyes, which were now glued to the image of the unsuspecting princess. She had such a curvy, healthy waist to boot with her nice thighs, hips, and booty. She had a perfect body. And her pink flesh looked delicious… The thoughts of tasting her pink flesh and making her shiver sent shivers down my own body, my mouth salivating and my body heating at the image now implanted in my brain.

Bubblegum pulled on the rock shirt she had claimed she wore all the time. The same one I gave to her. Once she had it on, I was glad to see how well it showed off her body, but it was still kinda big on her, but in, like, a super cute sort of way where it really hugs her hips and the collar hangs off of her shoulder.

She sat on her too big pink bed and pulled on cute, knee-length, hot pink socks with some white touches. Ya know, she could be pretty cute… Call me crazy, but maybe PB is my kind of girl… But… Am I hers? With a small sigh of defeat, I began to float away.

There it was again. That empty feeling that makes me want to just lay down and cry….

"Marceline?" came a voice.


	3. Let's Have a Sleepover For Science!

"Marceline?" repeated the voice. I turned around and saw PB with her bubblegum hair up in a ponytail poking her head out of the window. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, nothing, really," I offered. "I was just bored and I couldn't get some rest…" I floated back to the window. "What about you? I always thought you were the kind of girl who'd go to bed mega early."

"Nah," she replied with a giggle. The cutest, sweetest giggle I've ever heard. "I'm too busy with stuff it's amazing I find the time to sleep during the night. Like I had some princessy things to attend to along with some science experiments and stuff. Oh, Glob, I'm sorry! Why don't you come in?" There it was again, that irresistible smile of hers.

"Alright, sure…" I chuckled slightly and flew into the room, immediately sitting on her bed. "Wow, this is new. You've never invited me to your place before, let alone your room. What gives, PB?"

She sat herself on the bed and shrugged. "Guess I was bored, too. Besides, we got along pretty well today, why not hang out, right?"

"Yeah, dude, I totally get it." I laughed slightly and laid myself on the bed.

"Need any pajamas?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna change a bit." With that being said, I got off the bed and took off my pants and my hoodie, placing the removed articles onto a nearby chair and then snuggling back in the warm bed. For the longest time, I've been craving warmth, but my place never offers it since I never needed it nor longed for it.

My eyes were open anew and I could see the princess's already pink skin brighten just a bit more in her cheeks. "Heh, what's wrong, PB? Got a prob with another chick in panties?" There was the same smirk I had on when I saw her put on her pajamas.

"W-What? No way!" She defended, crossing her arms. Now, she did cross her arms often, especially around me, but this time, she did it in such away it accented her bosom and created cleavage. From what I could tell, she has grade A cleavage on a B, maybe C, chest.

I got on my knees and placed my hands on either side of her hips, leaning incredibly close into her. "Oh, really…?" I purred into her face, smirking all the while.

I could see she had made a slight gulp, but during my years of experience of people cowering in fear, I could tell this was a completely different gulp. "T-That's right…!" Her lips, her plump, pink lips began to part slightly, her face became redder, and I could tell she was getting hotter.

I leaned in and whispered into her ear. "C'mon, PB… Think of this as a science experiment…" I chuckled and gave her neck the gentlest of all grazes with my teeth, careful not to puncture the skin for I knew once I do that, that pretty pink skin of her will turn to a cold white. Or a colder grey, like mine. At the same time my teeth made contact with her soft, warm neck, I heard her lips utter a gasp, then I noticed she was starting to bite her lip, her eyes tightly shut.

Hmm… She needs something more… Well, tonight shall be all about trial and error. With that in mind, I pressed my A-cup breasts into her bigger ones, rubbing them with hers and I could immediately tell that she wasn't wearing a bra, the way her hard nipples were rubbed against my braless, yet clothed, nipples. Then, there came a squeak as Bubblegum's breath became a bit more labored and harder. "M-Marceline…!" She gasped when I removed her shirt and licked my lips as I hungrily stared at her luscious chest and erect pink nipples.

"Bubblegum…" I purred before kissing her gingerly and sweetly. I could hear the soft kissing noises we created as our kiss slowly grew a bit more powerful and passionate. Soon, it wasn't just me doing all the work when I felt her hot, slimy tongue graze against my own lips and her hands tug at my shirt. Though I complied with her removing my shirt, it wasn't her who was going to be the dominant one tonight. She needs to know that I love her!

Once my shirt was off, I plunged back into the kiss and eased my tongue past her lips, kissing her hotly, our bodies rubbing against one another's. The way she gasped and squeaked into the kiss with every little rub of a sensitive area urged me to hold her closer, pinning her onto the bed as I began to abandon her lips and kiss her throat. It was amazing how her veins throbbed under my skin. I could tell there was a sense of fear within her, but I could also tell there was mostly desire. As my lips did their work with her throat, my hands snaked up and down her sides as my kisses moved downward to her heaving chest.

"So cute…" I whispered against her hardening nub before taking it into my mouth, suckling gently on it, careful not to use my teeth against her, no matter how much I really wanted to. With my lips suckling on her nipple, one of my hands moved to toy with her available nub. I teased it between my thumb and forefinger and I could hear the princess gasp and moan a bit louder. I opened my eyes and saw she was trying very hard to hold some more moans, but I wanted to hear them.

"C'mon, PB…" I purred as I went on to kiss down her body, now neglecting her chest entirely. "No need to keep back… It's just us…" I chuckled as she showed some reluctance-or was that embarrassment? Either way, it was adorable.

"I-I can't…!" she defended, her legs trembling under my cold hand as I ran it up her soft, warm thighs. "I'm too s-shy…!" Seems like it's up to me to help her.

I leaned over and placed my lips against hers, smiling against her lips and my hand snaked from her breast and down her stomach, her body writhing, and she held me closer to her. Her body made the same reaction when my hand traveled to her inner thighs, rubbing her teasingly and very slowly and tantalizing.

"Marceline!" She cried out, throwing her head back, my lips kissing just above her waist band of her panties, my hand still rubbing her inner thighs, getting dangerously close to her outer lips-which were lovely outlined with how wet she was getting. I knew I couldn't stop now.

My hand slipped into her panties and slowly pulled them down and slid them down her socked legs. Her cute, nicely shaped, slightly-plumped legs. And there she laid, on her own bed, submissive and tame, wearing nothing but her knee-high socks, heavy pants escaping her lips, and her cute, pretty pink face now a deep red. "So beautiful…" I breathed against her thigh as I nuzzled in between her legs, my tongue grazing her trembling, wet outer lips.

"O-Oh!" She half-cried, half-moaned. "Not there!" Her plead was very quiet as it was overwhelmed by her moans and labored breathing.

"And give up something this delicious?" I chuckled and closed my eyes as I slowly eased my tongue into her and immediately the scent, taste, and the noises she made were getting me hot and bothered and I was unable to keep myself from moaning.

"M-More!" She almost screamed out. I guess she was really enjoying it, she was pretty tight to begin with, but now she was just clamping down on my tongue, but it only urged me to go deeper, so I took hold of her thighs, spread them apart and allowed my tongue to push deeper, making her scream and writhe. "Marceline!" She cried again. "Marceline!" she moaned louder. But she really started to chant my name when I took her clitoris into my mouth and slowly-very slowly-started to suck on it. "MARCELINE!"

There was this transparent liquid dripping from her whole and she moaned once more. Did I just make her cum!? I blushed fiercely and took off my own panties and smirked down at her.

"Not done, yet, sugar…" I purred, placing one of my legs over one of hers, my other under hers slightly, just enough so our pussies could touch. And, luckily, this position granted just that.

With a shaky breath, I pressed my pussy against hers. Immediately, I felt heat coil within the depths of my stomach. "A-Ah…." I heard myself utter quietly. I began to pant and look down at her and her mouth was hung open, drool dripping from her pouting lips.

I steadied myself and began to rock my hips into hers, our out lips' immediately making contact. The feel of how hot and wet she was sent shivers down my back, my nipples hardening from the feeling. This feels great! I thought as my own lips could only release moans, squeaks, and gasps, much like PB's mouth allowed.

"M-Marceline….!" she moaned under me.

"B-Bubblegum…!" I moaned with her.

"Marceline!" she moaned louder when I moved my hips faster.

"Bubblegum!" I responded, but with one slip, I felt our clitoris' rub against one another, my own pupils dilated and Bubblegum screamed and held onto her, my chest rubbing and pressing into hers and I couldn't help but cry out as well.

Sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

Breasts against breasts.

Vaginas against vaginas.

And the sweet scent she and I both shared were working me into a frenzy.

Bubblegum, sweet, sweet, Bubblegum. So beautiful, so smart, so happy, and so… and so… cute…!

That's it! I can't deny it a moment longer.

"Bubblegum…!" I panted, looking down at her as I continued to crash and rub my hips into hers.

"Y-Yes…!?" she cried in response.

"I-I love you!" I screamed at the same time my own transparent liquids emitted from my vagina, heat and pleasure coursing through the lower half of my shaking body.

"I-I love you, too!" She moaned, obviously repeating the same action as I had when I felt her liquids dampen my thigh.  
I panted heavily and smiled, finally collapsing onto the bed. "Good…" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around hers, pulling her in close to me.

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and I laid my lips upon hers once more before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
